Forcefully Forgotten Memories
by TeamTaylorBlack
Summary: ADOPTION!The flock kicks Max out she goes to the one place she can think of the school in a desperate attempt to rid herself of unwanted memories.But what happens when the past comes back to haunt her?Will she remember or has the flock lost their leader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a heads up the flock has new powers. **

**Max: Control all elements and aura changes color with mood**

**Fang: phase through any thing**

**Iggy: can see and control lightning**

**Nudge: produce sonic waves from her mouth [I thought this one was funny]**

**Gazzy: control fire and is the same old gas bag**

**Angel: All the same amplified to a new level**

Chapter 1: Desperation and Truth

**Max's POV**

I was their leader. I protected them. I basically raised them and how do they repay me? By leaving me. I trusted them but they let me down. Fang of all of them should have helped me but he stood next to _them_. He told me he loved me so many times but it was a lie. All of it. He never loved me and he never will. They tore my heart out and I will never forgive them. I will forget them. Never remember how they broke me. Maybe then this gaping hole in my chest will finally heal and I can get on with my life. Tears streaked down my face as I flew threw the air towards the one place that for certain could help me for once in my life. The School. The flock would never come here willingly unless to save someone but according to them there is no one here to save. They accused me of being a traitor, working with the school to get them back. They should have known that I would never do that to them, they where my family and I loved them, but what they did to me was unforgiveable. It was only Angel who accused me in the beginning, but slowly everyone turned against me. After Angel it was Nudge **(Go figure)** then Gazzy. Would have never thought my little trooper would turn on me. After Gazzy was Iggy, my best friend. Then Fang, my boyfriend. I probably loved him the most out all of them but I'm not going to remember them so none of this even matters. I was getting tired of all these memories so I poured on the speed and arrived there in an hour and a half. Pretty good considering I was going cross country. I swear this place had surveillance every where in a hundred foot radius, because when I got close alarms went off every where. I could have sworn I heard doors lock below me. As I came around I saw hundreds of Erasers and Fly Boys flood the front of the building. When I landed I could hear growls and snarls from the small army in front of me. The fly boys had their guns trained on me and if looks could kill I'd be ten feet under. The sea of monster slowly started to move and a familiar face emerged. Ari. "Hey little birdie where's your flock of pigeons." He mocked me. "Shut the hell up you stupid mutt last time I checked you had wings too." He growled at me for calling him a mutt but made no move to persue me knowing I would kick his ass. I'm not here to talk to you I need to speak to the director." _**Don't do this Max you need to run.**_ **Why should I** **listen to you.** I asked the voice _**Please Max this is a mistake you need to get out of there. **_**NO! I'm done listening to you I've made up my mind and I want to forget. I want to forget them and ever thing they ever did to me.** I got silence from the voice. Typical. I looked at Ari "Well can I see her" he nodded stiffly as the mob of abominations parted to reveal a door and I took my first steps toward a new future.

**Fang's POV (before Max left)**

**Angel are you sure that we have to do this?** I asked her. _**Yes fang I'm sorry but if we don't they **__**will**__** kill her.**_ She replied. Two months ago we went to Australia to destroy a branch of Itex. While we where there a man told angel that we would get a message in two weeks from a mediator of types. When the day came around the man came when max was out getting food. He told us we had two months to kick Max out. If we did not kick Max out then they would catch her and kill her. It has been six since we received that threat and Max was getting suspicious. She would ask me what was wrong when she caught me looking at her with a sad expression. I would always shake my head and tell her it was nothing. It pained me to see Max every day knowing my days with her are numbered. Angel looked at me sympathetically after she heard my thoughts. I looked at the floor ashamed of what we were about to do. When we heard the sound of beating wings approaching the small cave we were in I went to stand in the very back behind everyone not able to look Max in the eyes. When she landed on the ledge she looked at us confused. "Max we need to talk" Angel said breaking the silence. "Ok. What's up?" Max ask her aura changing orange (worry). I mentally kicked my self for agreeing to this. "We want you to leave Max and never come back." Angel told her in a calm voice. Max looked shocked for a moment then her face went blank and her aura turned as black as night. Max was pissed. I could see electricity running over her skin, her hands glowing bright orange, the wind was wiping around us, the ground was shaking, and the dripping sound from the back of the cave stopped. This meant Max was using all five elements lightning, fire, wind, earth, and water. Then ever thing stopped and her aura went white (calm) then dark blue (depressed). "Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice. We all nodded. I saw tears run down her face at this. She came over to us one by one hugged us and whispered some thing in their ears. They looked confused at what she said. When she got to me I couldn't bare to have her hug me in fear I would not let go so I made myself untouchable. Max went to hug me but walked right through me. Her face looked heart broken and her aura turned three shades darker as she whispered 'is unforgivable' to me. As Max turned to leave she said three words 'Put them together.' Then jumped off the ledge. I sunk to my knees in pure agony and horror of what we just did. "What did she mean by 'put them together'?" Gazzy asked still upset about the hole max thing. Angel was the one to answer that. "What she whispered to each of us first to last." We all got in a circle from who Max hugged first and then last. Angel started "I". Then Gazzy "Love". Nudge "You all". Then Iggy "But this". Then me "is unforgiveable". We all looked down ashamed of what we did. Then Angel Gasped. Tears began pouring down her face all she said was "Max"

HA HA finally done chapter one hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when I will update so just keep watching for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N There was some confusion in the last chapter about Max's aura and I would like to clarify. Only people who are extremely close to Max can see her full aura anyone else will see a small outline of color like a string around her body or nothing. It has now been 5 years since Max left and her memories have been completely erased. Ari is still alive and I don't plan on him dying. He and Max are now best friends and Max still hates Jeb even with out her memories. Fang is miserable, Nudge doesn't talk any more she's kind of mute, Iggy always keeps his eyes closed as if he were still blind, Gazzy doesn't build bombs any more, and Angel has gone into a deep depression because of everyone's thoughts, basically the flock has fallen apart.

Ari: 12 years

Max, Fang, Iggy: 19 years

Nudge: 16 years

Gazzy: 13 years

Angel: 11 years

Max got a new power after her memories were wiped she can control minds even better than Angel.

Chapter 2: A new beginning

**Max's/Avery's POV (5 years later)**

As I walked down the long white hall ways I long since memorized my long red hair flowing behind me, my green eyes searched the corridors for Dr. Hannah. I heard the screams of another experiment. I cringed at the sound. Of all the years I lived here I still was not used to the screams. I was never experimented on any more. They used to make me run these awful mazes and inject me with unnamable things but it all stopped 3 years ago. The director put out an order that no white coat was allowed to touch me unless I allow them to or I came in with serious injuries from sparring or missions, But I haven't been on any missions. So far I haven't come in with any serious injuries from sparing and the only white coat I let come within a 10 foot radius is Dr. Hannah. She's awesome. Everyone else gets zapped with electricity. I gave up my search and decided to go bug the director to allow me to go on a mission with Ari. I found it annoying that of all the years that I've lived here I have never been on a mission. Yet Ari is five years younger than me and has to go on missions every week. Today is going to be the day I win the battle against her and she will, I repeat will, let my go with Ari. As I neared I saw white coats gathered around the door. I smiled wickedly at them they didn't notice me in the least. As I grew closer to them I made an electric wall so thin it was invisible to the human eye. Ari rounded the corner as soon as I made the wall he grinned at me knowing what I was doing. He walked over to the group of 'scientists' and got their attention as I crept closer. When I got two feet away one white coat asked another "Do you feel that?" my smile grew if possible even bigger as did Ari's. The white coats looked at him suspiciously as he began to back away from them as a safety precaution as I began to creep closer. Then I jumped forward. Ari looked surprised and copied my movements exactly. The white coats looked at him surprised at his sudden movement then screamed at the jolt of electricity I sent through them. I fell to the floor in a hysterical laughing fit. \\\ Ari came over to me laughing and shaking his head at my childish behavior. As he picked my up off the floor and flung me over his shoulder he asked "Where to little birdie". I smacked him in the back of the head for that comment, But answered him "The directors office actually." He looked at me with a knowing smile. "Going to annoy her again are we Avery?" he asked me with a smirk. "As a matter of fact I am and no one is going to stop me. I said in a smug voice. "Really no one is going to stop you? He asked. A smile in his voice. "Yup" I replied popping the p. "Not even me" he asked "Nope" I said popping the p again. It was then that I realized he was carrying me outside "Damn it Ari put me DOWN!" he just laughed at my failed attempts to escape him. "You're not going anywhere until you go for a fly with me. It's been forever since anyone would leave both of us alone at the same time." I sighed in defeat. He was right. It was about time I started to spend more time with my little brother, But that didn't mean I would. When he finally put me down I glanced at the door deciding weather or not to make a run for it. "I'll catch you and you know it." I smiled at him "Don't worry I'm not going to run." I teased him. "That's what you said last time Ma-Avery." He countered. To prove my point to him I open my fifteen foot solid black wings and shot into the air. It had been so long since I was aloud to fly freely and I missed it. I was about a hundred feet up when I heard Ari come up behind me. "You could have waited for me you know." He said. "I know but what fun would that be." He just grumbled. "You know the Director wanted me to tell you something but I don't think I should." I looked at him. "What did she tell you Ari? I whined. He smiled at me and shook his head. "Come on Ari tell me. Pleasepleaseplease tell me" He looked at me "Ok" I smiled I always got what I wanted. "It was nothing just something about you and a mission." I was shocked for a moment then my face broke into a smile so big I'm surprised my face is still in one piece. "Really" I yelled. He nodded as I jumped on his back to give him a hug. "I knew you'd be happy about this. I've been planning this for two weeks now. It was a pain to hide from you." I shook my head. "You did a good job I had no idea. And I'm not happy I'm ecstatic. Thank you so much." I squealed letting go of him. I was so excited this was my first mission and I get to go with Ari. "So what is our mission for?" I asked sweetly. A thoughtful expression crossed his face debating if it was a good idea to tell me. "Come on how bad could it possibly be. I've faced off against fifty erasers at a time in sparring. And I came out unharmed although I can't say the same for the erasers." He laughed at this. "I know I've seen you and action and I really feel bad for those guys." "I'm awesome I know now what's the mission about?" he smiled "Ok Ok. Our mission is to find and capture five escaped experiments. We've been trying to catch them for nine years now but they are good fighters and they have two pyros." I looked at him surprised at how much power they with just five people. "Do they have any powers like me?" I asked worried. "Yeah. The one dressed in all black can become invisible and phase through anything. The one who acts blind is one of the pyros and can control lightning. The dark skinned one that doesn't talk can produce sonic waves from her mouth. The small blond boy can control fire, and the small blond girl can read minds, speak in your mind, control minds, talk to animals, breath under water, shape shift, and a couple others." I let the information sink in but wasn't worried. I was still more powerful than all of them. "When do we leave?" "Tomorrow." This should be fun.


End file.
